Touching on 'Mine'
by Blackish Girls
Summary: Pisau-pisau itu bermain bersama kedua iblis di ruang itu. Goresan-goresan dan tusukan-tusukan, menemani desahan hebat mereka.  Claude x Sebastian M-Rated for Adult Things and violence Romance/Crime


Holaaa. Kembali dengan **Ar**—ups, maksudku **Blackish Girls**. Tanpa panjang omong lagi, kami beberkan detailsnya:

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**.

OOC kayaknya…iya, Claude. No OC, PWP Gore Lemon SemexSeme /gampar dan **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Touching on 'Mine'** Claude x Sebastian M-Rated for Adult Things and violence(OK actually this' a MA fiction but ah it's not listed ._.) Romance/Crime

Summary,

Pisau-pisau itu bermain bersama kedua iblis di ruang itu. Goresan-goresan dan tusukan-tusukan, menemani desahan hebat mereka.

**Claude, Alois** – Sara Hikari & **Sebastian, Ciel** – Arleena Lauren.

:_:

**Touching on 'Mine'**

**7.00am GMT time (London)**

Pagi dalam musim panas di _mansion_ keluarga Trancy. Sang Earl duduk manis di ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian, _butler_ iblis keluarga tersebut masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Danna-sama, Anda menyuruh saya datang?" tanya _butler_ berkacamata itu.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau buat undangan pada Ciel Phantomhive untuk ke sini," ujar Earl muda itu yang bernama Alois Trancy.

"Untuk?" tanya _butler_ yang bernama manusia Claude Faustus itu.

"Aku ingin mengundangnya untuk suatu tujuan." Alois memainkan jemarinya di bibirnya. Claude pun keluar dari ruangan kerja Alois dan pergi, mempersiapkan semuanya.

:_:

Pintu ruang kerja Phantomhive muda itu diketuk. Ciel, nama Phantomhive muda itu, berseru kecil. "Masuk."

Pintu kayu itu dibuka sedikit dan memunculkan sosok laki-laki bermata merah yang tersenyum iblis. _Butler_-nya.

"Ada surat, Tuan Muda." _Butler_ iblis yang bernama manusia Sebastian Michaelis bejalan ke arah meja tuannya dan menaruh sepucuk amplop putih kecokelatan ke depan Ciel.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Entahlah," Sebastian menaikkan bahunya, "saya tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan," lanjut Sebastian.

Ciel akhirnya membuka surat itu dan terdapat tulisan sambung yang mengundangnya untuk pergi ke _mansion_ keluarga Trancy.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" sahut iblis itu.

"Siapkan kereta kuda. Kita pergi ke _mansion_ Trancy," perintah Ciel.

"_Yes, My Lord_." Sebastian menghilang dari hadapan Ciel dan sekejap kemudian ia kembali memberitahukan kereta kuda telah berada di depan _mansion_.

:_:

Tidak lama di halaman utama _mansion_ Trancy terdengar suara kereta kuda yang berhenti. Claude yang berada di ruang tamu segera membuka pintu _mansion_.

"Selamat datang," ujar Claude datar.

"Aku kemari karena mendapat undangan dari Alois Trancy atas nama Claude Faustus," kata tuan muda yang baru saja turun dari kereta kuda didampingi _butler_-nya.

"Danna-sama sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tamu. Silahkan," Claude membuka pintu lebih lebar.

_Butler_ bermata merah di belakang tuan muda Phantomhive membiarkan tuannya masuk ke _mansion_ besar itu sebelum dirinya. Ia menatap _butler_ keluarga trancy dan tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih."

"Tak usah diperdulikan," ujar Claude datar dan membiarkan Earl Phantomhive serta _butler_ yang bersamanya itu masuk ke dalam. Claude berada di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan Ciel dan Sebastian. Sekarang, mereka berada di ruang tamu.

"Hai, Ciel," sapa Alois yang langsung menghampiri Ciel, tetap dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ada apa kau mengundangku?" tembak Ciel langsung.

"Ahaha. Kau langsung bertanya seperti itu, ya?" tanya Alois sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "_Well_, aku tahu kalau kau dan _butler_-mu itu kombinasi yang hebat. Aku ingin tahu apakah Claude bisa melawan _butler_-mu."

"Kau menantang _butler_-ku?" tanya Ciel sinis sambil melirik ke Sebastian.

"Kau sudah tahu," jawab Alois sambil tersenyum licik. "Apa kau siap, Tuan _Butler_?" Alois memandang ke arah Sebastian yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Baiklah!" seru Alois senang. Ia langsung menatap Claude. "Kalahkan dia, Claude!"

"_Yes, Your Highness_," ujar Claude sambil berlutut di hadapan Alois.

"Wow, wow," ucap Sebastian. "Anda belum menyelesaikan perkataan Anda, Earl." Ia mendorong tangannya, seakan menahan beban. "Anda belum menjelaskan tantangannya. Memasak? Menari? Bertempur?"

"Oh, ahaha. Tentu saja bertempur," ujar Alois dengan tatapan licik. "Kalian ahli di bidang itu, 'kan?"

"Bertempur?" Sebastian mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tentu saja saya ahli, sebagai seorang iblis _dan seorang butler_."

"Haha. Sesama _akuma_, aku yakin kalian bisa," ujar Alois. Earl pirang itu menghampiri Ciel dan menarik lengannya. "Kita biarkan mereka bertarung di sini."

Ciel menatap Alois dengan bingung. "Mengapa kau tarik-tarik lenganku? Aku juga tahu kalau aku perlu mengindar, pirang bodoh!"

"Aku kira kau masih ingin di sini." Alois berujar.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu?" tanya Ciel sinis. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua _butler_ yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan garpu-garpu beserta pisau-pisau dapur yang ada di antara jemari-jemari mereka.

"Wah …, mereka sudah bersiap-siap." Alois bergumam. "Saat mereka bertempur kuajak kau keliling _mansion_-ku ini." Alois menarik lengan Ciel dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang tamu. Hanya ada Claude dan Sebastian di sana.

"Mereka sudah pergi," kata Sebastian. "Kau mau mulai atau berbasa-basi dulu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Claude. "Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau mau." Claude memainkan garpu-garpunya.

"Aku menunggumu bergerak." Sebastian menyeringai iblis. Ia berdeham.

"Hmm. Baiklah." Claude langsung melempar garpu-garpu yang ia mainkan. Sebastian menghindar dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Claude. "Kau gagal."

Claude melirik ke arah Sebastian yang ada di belakangnya. Tak kehabisan akal, ia langsung menangkap lengan Sebastian dan menatapnya dalam diam. "Tidak sepenuhnya gagal," gumamnya.

"Hm?" gumam Sebastian balik dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak buruk juga, 'kan?" ujar Claude yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Sebastian dengan tangan yang masih mengunci kedua lengan Sebastian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sebastian. Mata merahnya menandakan ia kebingungan.

"Hmm, Danna-sama menyuruhku mengalahkanmu. Kalau hanya bertarung saja kupikir kita sama saja. Tapi kalau hal ini, apakah kau akan menang dariku? Kurasa tidak," ledek Claude sambil membuka kacamatanya. Ia tatap Sebastian dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesenangan.

"Hah?" Sebastian menatap Claude dengan mata disipitkan.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja," gumam Claude sambil langsung melumat bibir Sebastian. Sebastian terbelalak, namun tak membuat Claude berhenti. Sebastian juga sadar tekanan di tangannya menambah. Kakinya juga dikunci. Ia memberontak, menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke lantai.

Tak berguna.

"Mengapa kau memberontak? Kau tidak suka dengan hal ini?" tanya Claude yang melepaskan lumatannya. Salah satu tangannya dilepas untuk membuka pakaian yang dipakai Sebastian.

"Tentu saja aku tak menyukainya!" seru Sebastian. Ia langusng menampar pipi Claude dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas dan berdiri, kembali mengancing kemejanya. "Iblis macam apa kau?" bentaknya keras.

"Aku? Hanya iblis yang ingin mencari kepuasan," ujar Claude dengan tatapan yang cukup untuk membuat Sebastian merasa ngeri. Namun, bukan Claude-lah jika dia tidak memakai otaknya. Ia mendorong Sebastian ke lantai lagi dan menusukkan pisau-pisau dan garpu-garpunya ke kedua tangan Sebastian.

"Argh!" erang Sebastian saat tangannya ditusuk dengan barang dapur emas milik iblis berkacamata itu. "Lalu, apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya, mencoba tenang.

"Yang kumau? Hanya …." Claude sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Membuat Sebastian penasaran akan kelanjutannya. Laki-laki itu kembali menyambar bibir Sebastian dan menciumnya dengan ganaas.

"Mmpft!" erang Sebastian. Ia kembali menolak atas perlakuan Claude.

Mengetahui Sebastian sukar ditaklukkan, Claude tetap menciumnya seraya mengeluarkan pisau emas miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Claude menorehkan pisau itu ke dada Sebastian—tapi tetap jauh dari jantungnya—dan membuat dada bidang itu terluka, mengeluarkan darah.

Sebastian mencoba berteriak keras agar ciuman itu berhenti. Sedominan apapun dirinya dan Claude—ia harus melepaskan diri. Ada yang ingin ia katakan.

Claude melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau mau berkata apa lagi setelah memberontak?"

"Aku mau mengatakan yang penting. Aku akan diam jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu denganku; dengan alasan yang _jelas_. Dan juga aku bermaksud melepaskan pisau di tanganku. Tolong?" pintanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Hmm, kau pintar juga beralasan. Kujawab saja pernyataanmu. Satu, karena aku bosan dan ingin bermain bersamamu," seiring dengan ucapannya Claude membuka pakaian Sebastian dan menjilat darah yang ada, "dua, aku akan melepaskannya jika kau mau melakukan hal paling pertama denganku."

Sebastian menelan ludahnya. Keadaan memburuk. "Hal pertama?"

"Ya. Kau mau membantuku mengusir kebosananku?" tanya Claude. Pisau yang dipegang Claude kembali ditorehkan ke tubuh Sebastian, membuat rembesan darah makin menjadi.

"Argh—apapun itu …," desis Sebastian. Ia menatap mata Claude dengan tatapan meminta lagi.

"Semakin sukar, semakin bagus," gumam Claude sambil menyeringai dan menerjang bibir Sebastian. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih, maka ia menjilat permukaan bawah bibir Sebastian. Ia melepas pisau dan garpu yang menancap di tangan Sebastian sebelum membuka kancing-kancing pakaian Sebastian.

Sebastian sadar tangannya bebas. Ia mendorong bahu Claude dan berkata, "Kau belum menjelaskannya, Claude."

"Menjelaskan apa? Kau ini banyak bertanya juga ya." Claude menggumam kesal. Ia langsung menusukkan pisau-pisau dan garpu-garpu yang tadi ia lepas ke tangan Sebastian, lagi.

"ARGH! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku tak akan bertanya apapun lagi mengenai ini!" seru Sebastian. Ia meringis, menyadari tubuhnya sudah banyak terluka.

"Seharusnya kau begitu dari tadi," gumam Claude. Ia beranjak dari Sebastian dan berjalan mendekati sebuah meja besar dengan vas yang ada di sana. Claude segera mengambil vas bunga itu dan kembali menatap Sebastian. "Kau tahu berapa harga vas ini?"

"Err … 40.000,- _pound sterling_?" jawab Sebastian asal. Walau ia tak yakin.

"Tebakanmu salah," ujar Claude sembari menyeringai. Ia langsung melemparkan vas itu tepat ke kepala Sebastian. Dahinya bocor, ia mengerang. Claude berjongkok di hadapan Sebastian seraya mengambil salah satu mawar merah yang jatuh. Memutar-mutarnya. "Harganya 1.000.000,- _pound sterling_. Danna-sama pernah menyuruhku untuk membuang vas ini, dan kurasa lebih cocok kalau aku membuangnya di kepalamu."

"Apa … maumu?" desis Sebastian.

"Mencoba suatu yang baru," ujar Claude sambil tetap memutar-mutar mawar merah yang ia pegang. "Kau lihat? Mawar merah ini indah. Seperti dirimu yang dikelilingi oleh darah segar ini, manis. Manis sekali."

"Kau … kau tadi menciumku … dan … sekarang … kau menghajarku? Aku tak mengerti …," desis Sebastian. Nafasnya tersengal akibat partikel-partikel vas yang masuk dalam saluran pernafasannya.

"Diamlah. Nikmati saja permainanku," gumam Claude yang langsung mencium Sebastian. Karena tahu Sebastian telah lemah dibuatnya, ia lepas pisau dan garpu yang ditusukkannya tadi dari tangan Sebastian.

Ciuman yang Claude lakukan bisa dibilang kasar. Sebastian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Malah hanya menerima ciuman itu—bukan, bukan menerima. Membalas ciuman itu. Iblis itu hanya melakukan hal yang baginya irasional untuk menolongnya.

Claude sedikit terkejut karena kali ini Sebastian menurut. Tidak disia-siakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Sebastian dan memainkan lidahnya. Sebastian mengikuti permainan Claude. Ia mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Claude, entah mengapa. Ia terlihat menikmati.

Tanpa disadari siapapun dan apapun, terlihat seringai tipis di wajah Claude. Ia langsung menyudahi ciuman mereka, benang tipis yang adapun langsung terputus. Ia melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengecupnya perlahan sebelum bermain dengan leher Sebastian.

"Ah …," erang Sebastian saat merasakan gigi-gigi Claude yang menancap di lehernya, merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Pelanggaran aturan; sesama iblis _jantan_ tidak diperbolehkan berhubungan.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Claude di sela-sela kegiatannya itu. DIa ingin melihat ekspresi Sebastian saat ini.

"Entahlah … menikmati sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat," desis Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau benar-benar menikmatinya," ujar Claude yang langsung melucuti baju yang dikenakan Sebastian, begitu juga celananya. Seperti orang kalap, Claude melakukan hal itu dalam sekejap dan Sebastian telah terlihat polos di hadapannya. Hanya seringai tipis yang Claude perlihatkan.

_Glek_. Sebastian kini telanjang bulat di depan Claude yang menyeringai. Ia masih merasakan darah yang bocor dari dahinya. "Danna-sama memang manis, tapi kau justru lebih manis jika seperti ini," gumam Claude. Ia juga melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai dan sekarang ia sama polosnya dengan Sebastian. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Claude langsung mengulum kejantanan Sebastian dalam mulutnya.

"Ah …," desis Sebastian. Permainan Claude cepat dan kasar, membuatnya hanya bisa meremas rambut Claude beriringan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Teruslah seperti itu," gumam Claude di sela-sela kegiatannya itu. Desahan Sebastian terdengar indah di telinganya, membuatnya lebih kehilangan akal dan meningkatkan tempo permainannya.

"Ah … Claude … CLAUDE!" seru Sebastian saat mencapai klimaksnya. Ia kehilangan nafas saat melihat Claude yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Hmm. Manis," gumam Claude. Ia langsung mencium Sebastian lagi, berbagi cairan kenikmatan Sebastian. Dia, Claude, ingin Sebastian merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Mffffftttthh …," gumam Sebastian saat Claude memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulutnya. Iblis ini … oh, mungkin lebih dibandingkan 'gila'.

Claude melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai sendiri tanpa disadari Sebastian; iblis ini dapat ia taklukkan. Kedua tangannya yang bebas langsung memilin puting dada Sebastian dengan agak kasar.

"Aah—" desah Sebastian tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Ia tak perdulikan darah yang mengalir.

"Jangan kau tahan seperti itu. Keluarkan saja. Berteriaklah." Claude menggumam sembari menyeringai. Ia langsung memasukkan jari pertamanya di dalam kejantanan Sebastian.

"Mmmhh …." Sebastian tetap mendesah tertahan. Ia tak mau mengeluarkan suara; ia tahu itu akan memacu kehilangan kewarasan Claude.

"Uh-uh. Tampaknya harus dipaksa juga kau." Claude tersenyum licik. Ia memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya dan membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya. Sebastian kembali mengerang tertahan, dan itu amat-amat-amat memacu kehilangan kewarasan Claude Faustus.

Bibir Sebastian mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tangannya yang masih lemah ia angkat dan menarik tangan Claude yang 'bermain' dengan-'nya' itu.

"Ukh. Kau suka sekali saat aku menggunakan kekerasan, ya?" gumam iblis bermata emas itu. Ia mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dan menusuk telapak tangan Sebastian di lantai, darah mulai berceceran. Claude juga mengeluarkan sebilah pisaunya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kejantanan Sebastian, kembali 'bermain' dengan-'nya'.

Sebastian mengerang-erang saat pisau itu dimainkan di dalam bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Pisau itu … menyakitinya.

"Dengan ini kau bisa diam, bukan?" tanya Claude sinis dan mengeluarkan pisau yang berada di 'dalam' Sebastian dan telapak tangan Sebastian. Ia menghapus air mata Sebastian dengan telunjuknya. "Janganlah menangis. Aku baru akan mulai*****."

"Kau … psikopat …," desis Sebastian.

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Sayang," ujar Claude dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam Sebastian dengan kasar. Tak perduli jika Sebastian kesakitan atau tidak.

"AAARGH!" seru Sebastian. Ia kesusahan bernafas, dahinya yang tadi bocor mengeluarkan darah lagi … semuanya serba kacau.

Claude? Dia hanya menyeringai melihat Sebastian yang benar-benar takluk di tangannya. Ia terus memasukkan kejantanannya dalam Sebastian, mencari _sweet spot_-nya. Setelah melihat Sebastian mulai mendesah tidak karuan, ia yakin ia telah menemukannya.

'Iblis Pendesah', atau tepatnya Sebastian, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Claude—entah sadar atau tidak. Ia tancapkan kuku-kuku hitamnya di leher Claude—sarung tangan putihnya telah dilepas Claude tadi—dan mendesah kuat. Tanpa ampun.

Claude makin menggila. Ia memasukkan miliknya makin dalam, membuat Sebastian mendesah karena _sweet spot_-nya disentuh berkali-kali. Tusukan jarinya makin dalam di leher Claude. Tidak memberhentikan desahannya, tentunya. Ia panggil nama Claude dengan keras saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Dahinya yang bocor kembali berdarah. Bahkan lebih parah lagi. Keadaan 'bawah' itu terlalu panas dan kasar.

Claude juga baru merasakan sakit di lehernya karena kuku-kuku Sebastian. Namun ia hiraukan itu. Ia juga merasakan ia akan mencapai puncaknya dan ia keluarkan cairan itu di dalam tubuh Sebastian. Lelaki iblis bermata merah di depannya bernafas tersengal saat Claude melepaskan diri.

"Bisa lepaskan jarimu? Kau bisa membuatku amat gila dengan tusukan ini." Claude mengeluh. Sebastian sekarang tampak berbeda, dan itu amat sangat membuatnya tertarik untuk memilikinya lagi.

"Eh? Ma-maaf …," desis Sebastian. Ia langsung meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya. Mukanya terlalu merah—dan tentu saja, itu adalah campuran dari berbagai perasaan—untuk menatap Claude.

"Kemarilah. Kau akan terlihat amat manis jika _blushing_ seperti itu," gumam Claude sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Diam kau," ucap Sebastian saat ia memakai dasinya. Ia melihat darah yang ada di tangannya dan menjilatinya perlahan. Claude melirik padanya dan melihat darah yang tumpah di dahi Sebastian. Ia dekati pria itu dan menjilati darah di dahinya. Tangannya menahan kepala Sebastian mendekatinya.

"He-hei. Tidak usah kau lakukan itu." Sebastian berujar.

"Diam. Kau tak akan bisa menjilati lukamu yang ini." Claude tetap menjilati darah-darah yang tumpah. Tangannya yang dilepas dari kepala Sebastian beranjak turun dan meremas pantat Sebastian.

"Hei! Sudah, ah!" Sebastian mendorong tubuh Claude menjauh.

"Kenapa?' tanya Claude sambil menyeringai nakal. "Kau mau itu lagi, 'kan?"

"Uhm. Bagaimana jika kita kerjai kedua tuan kita?" tawar Sebastian. Ia seakan mendengar pertanyaan Claude sebagai angin lalu.

"Hmm. Boleh," jawab Claude. "Kau bisa jalan?"

"Eh? Err. _I guess so._" Sebastian menjawab.

"Kalau tidak bisa, mari kubantu," Claude kembali tersenyum nakal, meledek Sebastian.

"Ah. Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Sebastian sambil menarik tangan kanan Claude dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. "Bantu aku jalan."

"Baiklah." Claude mengeratkan tangannya.

Mereka sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari ruang tamu. Sampai … "Claude, kemari. Tatap aku," kata Sebastian, menarik dagu Claude menatapnya.

"Hm?" sahut Claude dengan tatapan datar. Yah, jujur saja, ia rasa ada perubahan dari Sebastian setelah mereka bercinta tadi.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya dan menerjang bibir Claude. Claude yang kembali melepaskan kacamatanya itu membalas ciuman Sebastian dan langsung melepasnya lagi. "Bukannya kau mau mencari Tuan Muda-mu?"

"Ingin menciummu. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Sebastian. Claude hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya dan mereka kembali berciuman. Tak lama, kedua _Earl_ muda itu keluar dari ruangan terakhir yang mereka kunjungi. Tentunya. Mereka kaget melihat kedua _butler_ mereka berciuman tepat di depan jalan mereka.

"Waah …," kagum Alois. Sebastian Michaelis makin menambahkan tempo ciumannya. Tangan kanannya menggerayangi rambut Claude. Ciel, yang berdiri di samping Alois, langsung tercengang. "Se-Seba-Sebastian …."

Ah. Bagai dunia milik berdua, dua iblis itu tak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Ciuman itu malah semakin ganas tiap menitnya. Seperti saat ini; Sebastian mendekatkan tubuh Claude dengan menarik pinggang lelaki iblis itu ke arahnya. Secara diam-diam ia melirik ke kedua _Earl_ yang tercengang melihat mereka.

"Waah … _butler_-mu hebat juga, ya, Ciel!" ujar Alois sambil tersenyum nakal.

"SEBASTIAN!" seru Ciel sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya. Sebastian tetap berciuman, seakan tidak mendengar panggilan tuannya.

"Waah. _Butler_-mu agresif juga, ya?" gumam Alois yang tampaknya menyukai pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Alois. Kau tak tahu kalau aku—HOEEEEK!" Ciel memuntahkan cairan asma ke lantai. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, dan saat itulah Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Iblis itu berjalan ke arah Ciel, membantu tuannya berdiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Alois heran. Claude juga menghampiri ketiga orang—bukan, sebenarnya dua orang, karena Sebastian merupakan siluman iblis**—yang menatap ke arah Ciel.

"Asma Anda kambuh, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajahnya membuat guratan _innocent_.

"Lho? Ciel punya asma?" heran Alois lagi. "Hei, Tuan _Butler_, kau rawat saja Ciel di sini. Claude bisa membimbingmu ke ruang perawatan." Claude, iblis yang disebut tadi, langsung berdiri tegak, siap melakukan permintaan tuannya.

"_No, thanks_. Tuan Muda bisa saya bawa ke kereta kuda. Maaf dan gangguan ini dan …," Sebastian melirik ke arah Claude, "Yang tadi itu … ehm, menyenangkan, Faustus. Mungkin kita bisa mengulanginya nanti. Tanpa pisau." Ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"_Well, as your wish_, Michaelis," sahut Claude datar. Sebastian langsung membawa Ciel ke kereta kudanya dan pulang meninggalkan _mansion_ Trancy. Claude hanya tersenyum dan berdeham saja menatap kepergian sepasang _butler-master_ Phantomhive itu.

"Uhm, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ya?" tanya Alois.

"Rahasia, Danna-sama," gumam Claude, dengan senyumannya itu.

*u*

**FIN**

*u*

***** Sebenernya ini kalimat saya bintangin gara-gara kayak ucapannya Chun-Li di film. Udahlah liat aja sana di efbe saya.

****** Kenapa saya sebut 'siluman'? Karena mereka bisa berubah jadi iblis, gagak/laba-laba, sama manusia. /Arleen minta dibunuh, bo!

*u*

Hore.

Akhirnya Arleen bisa selesaikan editan ini! :D

Habisnya kesibukan Arleen nambah. Untung udah selesai sekarang. Ehehehe, sebenernya tiga hari kemudian ada ulangan dobel sih -_-

Yah, oke. Atas nama **Blackish Girls**, Arleen undur diri!

_Typos? _

_Tell us! Click the 'Review' button. :D _


End file.
